


Heads and Tails

by alexdamien



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: Bartz is amazed at Zidane's tail. Squall would like for them to just listen.





	Heads and Tails

"That was amazing!" said Bartz, kneeling behind Zidane and watching his tail wagging. "It's like, having three hands!"

"It's pretty useful sometimes. I can't think of not having it now."

"I know. That thing you did, holding on to Tidus' leg to jump was awesome." he said,

Squall walked up to them

"Firion says there doesn't seem like a second attack wave is coming. Apparently the chaos forces are dispersing. We should see if...you're not even listening to me, are you?"

Bartz kept his eyes on zidane's tail while the shorter man moved it around.

"We're listening" said Zidane, grinning at Bartz' expression. "Second attack wave coming, we're on it."

Squall growled and stepped forward. In one fast movement, he had Zidane's tail on his hand and pulled. Bartz bursted out laughing.

"H-h-hey!" shouted Zidane, getting on the tips of his toes.

"I said there doesn't seems to be a second wave of attacks coming. You're paying attention now?"

"Yes! Yes!"

Squall let go of his tail.

"Awesome! How does it feels?" asked Bartz, holding his stomach and trying to stop laughing.

Zidane glared at him, but with his flushed face he only managed to make the bard laugh harder.

"It hurts!" he craddled his tail.

"No." Bartz turned to Squall. "How does grabbing his tail feels?"

"...Furry."

"Hey!" Zidane pushed Squall.

"Well, it IS furry."

"Can I touch it? Can I touch it?" begged Bartz

"No! I'm not a toy!"

"You look kinda like a toy"

Squall huffed.

"More like an annoying cat."

Zidane glowered and clutched his tail harder.

"Aww, come on, just a little."

Bartz smiled in that way that made his eyes look so much brighter, and Squall knew Zidane had no choice. He himself had never managed to refuse anything to the bard when he did that.

"Fine, fine. Just...once, and then you'll leave me alone, alright?"

Bartz grinned, his hands itching.

"It's a bit like squeezing a cat" said Squall.

"No squeezing anything!" yelled Zidane, jolting his tail from Bartz's hands.

"Stop moving it, I can't grab it!"

"Don't grab it too hard."

"You just used it to jump on the air."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. It's like another arm, it's sensitive."

"Pfff, that sounds so wrong. A sensitive tail."

"You have such a dirty mind."

Squall scoffed. "Would you two stop behaving like children? You act like you were five" he turned to walk away, while Bartz and Zidane exchanged a mischievous grin.

In less than a second they had tackled the gunblader down and sat on top of him.

"What are you doing, you idiots?!" growled Squall, looking up at them. With the way he smirked down at him and his tail wagging happily, Zidane looked even more like a mischievous cat. Squall felt his face redden at the thought.

"That wasn't nice, Squall. We're comrades, you shouldn't talk to us like that" said Bartz, tapping Squall's lips with his finger. "Because, you know, the one who  _really_  looks like a new toy is you" said Zidane.

"He's also more of a kitten than you, you know" Bartz's hand trailed down to Squall's lion belt buckle.

"S-stop! What are you thinking?! We're in the middle of the battlefield, someone might see us!"

"I don't think so. You said that there was no second attack coming" as Bartz talked, Squall saw something yellow moving beneath the bard's shirt. "And that the others were…separating to…" Bartz's face started getting flushed, while Zidane grinned even more. "chase the…" he moaned. "D-damn, Zidane, that feels so good!"

Zidane pulled bartz into and open mouthed kiss while the bard's hands undid all the belts in his pants.

"You said you wanted to feel it" whispered Zidane as he kissed the other man.

Squall felt his face heating and his pants getting tighter. He tried to look away and keep his calm, but then Bartz made a sound between a whimper and a moan, and Squall knew he wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
